lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Munchen War
Kingdom of Noveria *Imperial Empire of Germania |Attacking Commander = Lorderon Alliance *Tur-Christoph Hemsworth |Defending Commander = Empire of Valeria *Scott Zegers |Attacking Strength = Lorderon Alliance |Defending Strength = Empire of Valeria |Attacking Casualties = Lorderon Alliance |Defending Casualties = Empire of Valeria }}The Munchen War or the Lorderon-Valerian War was at first a small conflict between Kevin Zegars and the Arnor noble Chris Hemsworth, but after he attempted to rape Natalie Portmane the conflict would lead to the Munchen War. The Forces of Arnor, Lorderon and other independent kingdoms of the area invaded the Empire of Valeria in order to capture the criminal Kevin Zegars of whom was being protected by his brother the Emperor. There would be immense losses on the Valerian side as they were drastically outnumbered, but they would avoid defeat after The Empire moved a large army into the area in order to stop the fighting. Prelude Mission to Lorderon Main Article : Lorderon : ``The entire time I was riding I was just so excited about the possibilites. Before I left Valeria it seemed the entire world was open to me. I loved life, and it was only after returning that I came to understand that my ride to Lorderon was the best moment of my life.`` : -Kevin Zegars Kevin Zegars begin to show signs of being a skilled fighter, and in order to further his training he was sent to be a squire amongst the Kingdom of Lorderon. He would travel by horse on his own as his first test, and he would be tested many times on the road. He made his first stop in Westbridge, and during his brief stop there he made notes about the harshness of the leading House Malfoy, and planned to adress this when he had the chance one day. He would go further south into the Riverlands, and while he was crossing a bridge he was stopped by Highwaymen who wanted him to pay a toll. The leader would try and stop the hustle when he noticed the powerful sword carried by the young man and feared he was some kind of noble, but his men saw it differently and wanted the sword for themselves. A scuffle would break out and after a brief fight Kevin killed the bandits two men, and took the bandit as his prisoner. He and the bandit would travel together and reached the port of Riverrun where Kevin prepared to let the bandit go, but instead he said that his name was Arturas Flowers a bastard from the Riverlands and he wanted to remain under Kevin`s service until he wasn`t needed anymore. Kevin would accept the offer and together they travelled to Lorderon together. Natalie Portmane : '' ``He didn`t care a thing about who I was, and I guess that was the first time someone had ever just ignored me being lowborn. I knew he was a highborn, and he knew I wasn`t. I could never understand why he cared so much, but I wasn`t going to question too much why a handsome prince wanted me.``'' : -Natalie Portmane Kevin Zegars arrival in Lorderon was greeted by the entire royal court of Lorderon as they wanted a strong marriage between Kevin and one of their daughters to cement a relationship between House Zegars, and House Menathil. While he was getting introduced to the noble family he was escorted by Natalie Portmane to his room, and they would talk for some time becoming friends. As he knew noone outside of Arturas Flowers he and Natalie grew very close, and she came to love the kindness that Kevin showed her and the fact that he didn`t look down on her for her lowborn status. Her relationship with Kevin was one that quickly grew into love, and through this love her family and his saw lots of oppurtunities. : '' ``Natalie knew I loved her but that didn`t seem to matter to any of my family. I could feel her slipping away from me each day and it made me scared beyond anything I had ever felt before.``'' : -Kevin Zegars Natalie and Kevin grew so much in love that they together begin discussing the possibility of marriage, and Kevin at first saw little hope after sending a raven to his brother and hearing back that their was little chance the marriage would be approved of. When he told Natalie about this she was beyond sad, and they drifted apart for a time. Without Natalie he didn't feel like himself and thus he left the city and went home where he hoped to convince his parents and brother about the logic of his decision. Despite the fact that she was a lowborn Kevin had talked his parents into ignoring this and allowing him to marry her a feat that was difficult due to how stubborn his family was. When he returned to Lorderon he was so excited to tell Natalie about what he had accomplished for them but he found that she had changed somewhat in his time gone from loving him to caring little about his presence. It would take time but he would follow her and discover her meeting with Chris Hemsworth and in that moment he knew what had changed. Chris Hemsworth : "As so many wars before it the war in Munchen was started over a beautiful women." : -Arthas Menathil It was during this time that fate would have it Natalie began to see Chris Hemsworth the Prince of Arnor and a man of incredible importance. Chris had taken to the role of traveling with the major trading envoys between Arnor, and on one of these trips he met up with Natalie. Eventually the two fell in love which caused Keven Zegers to slowly become overcome with hatred towards Natalie. Where once there was affection, there was now only malice. Natalie was alone in her room one night when Kevin who she barely thought of anymore with the same lust and love as before entered silently into her room. Kevin begged to know what she was doing, and why she would hurt him in this manner. She knew she couldn't give him the anwsers that he wanted so she attempted to appease the situation by delaying the inevitable and she denied that their was anything romantic between herself and Chris. When the next day he followed her when she went to meet with Chris he watched as the two had sex, and thus he knew that she was a liar. Eventually after numerous confrontations with Natalie, and Chris the situation boiled over. At first Kevin attempted to find ways to have Chris removed but he quickly realized that he couldn't beat him in a fight and he was also constantly gaurded by his personal gaurd. With this out of the way of possibility his anger now completely focused on Natalie Portmane of whome he begin to have increasingly violent, and sadistic dreams about. Attempted Rape : '' ``I could no longer justify why she remained his. He was a lesser man, and everyone knew that. They all whispered to me that he was tricking her in some way. I knew not what sort of Magi he controlled but I would save her from her torment if it killed me.``'' : -Kevin Zegars Kevin in his desperation was tricked by many of the nobles of Lorderon of whom told him lies that Natalie was in fact not interested in Chris but was infact being tricked into the action by some kind of Magi. At first not belieing this and being lost in sadness, he became so depressed that the lies begin to ring true to him. He started watching her during the night while she was intimate with Chris, and as the madness of his depression grew he came to create many signs that she did in fact hate Chris and longed for him to save her. He would wait weeks until Chris left to return to Arnor where he was getting permission to marry Natalie, and he prepared his plan to rescue Natalie from the prison he now truly believed she was living in. While asleep in her room, Keven snuck in and woke her up and begin speaking crazily about being there to save her. She was so shocked that he was there and the madness that he was spewing that she called out for Chris to save her, and this tore away at much of the lies that Kevin had built up causing him to lash out at Natalie. After his attempts to convinse her failed he begin to attack her sexually and this was the final straw for his sanity, It was only through her will to live that she was able to yell loud enough that her brother Jamie was able to get into the room and stop Kevin. Following this he dueled Jamie, and only the timely interuption Arturas Flowers who had followed his Lord to the home of Natalie allowed Kevin to escape with his life. Kevin would be carried by Arturas into the canals beneath the city where he would recuperate his strength and together the two would leave the city. Back with Natalie the situation was chaotic with Lianna Menathil convinsing the King that this was an act of war and thus triggering the war between Lorderon and Valeria. Sent by a raven the news it was Chris Hemsworth that raised an army in Arnor and also declared war against the Empire of Valeria. Running Away At 19 she ran away from Lorderon following the attack by Kevin Zegers. She arrived in Arnor nearly two weeks after she left and when she arrived she was greeted at the gates by the pained face of Chris Hemsworth who on one hand was thrilled that she had come to him but on the other knew that the reason behind it wasn't going to be a good one. War with Munchen Main Article : Munchen War : '' "Madness brought us to the brink of destruction. Two nations fighting eachother over the madness of a single boy. A boy who remained silent and pathetic throughout the entire conflict."'' : -Chris Hemsworth Following the attempted rape of Natalie Portmane, and the blaten assault on the citizens of Lorderon it was the position of both Arnor, and Lorderon that the Empire of Valeria owed an apology to them. When diplomats from Lorderon, and Arnor arrived in Munchen in order to hear the apology of the Empire of Valeria everything went according to plan as Scot Zegars would meet with them and attempted to smooth things over. Promises of financial restitutions were made, and the diplomats were prepared to leave when Kevin Zegars stormed into the room and shot the Lorderon diplomat through the chest with a crossbow before several of his cronies stepped in as well and killed the remainder of the diplomatic envoy. Scotty would repremand his brother and the cronies of Kevin were arrested, but the damage was completely too much for talk. The moment news reached Lorderon, and Arnor of the massacre they would mass their troops and call upon their allies to assist them in liberating Valeria from the madness of Kevin Zegars. : '' "The campaign was filled with piss and vigor, and noone seemed to notice that there was a really dangerous element in the form of what side The Empire took. If The Empire decided they wanted to support their ally even though they were wrong, then this could get out of hand really quickly."'' : -Jonas Hemsworth Chris Hemsworth would lead the army of western Arnor into the conflict, and they would quickly put the city of Munchen under siege as they bypassed the other villages and forts of the Empire of Valeria. As this happened the forces of Lorderon moved up the Rhine and would land on the southern side of Munchen where they too would join the siege. The two forces laid down heavy artilary against the defenders, and Scotty realized very quickly they were going down if things kept moving in this direction. Two weeks into the siege though a messenger arrived at the camp of the army of Arnor from The Empire that dictated that in two days they would arrive and clear the battlefield if neccessary. Chris's scouts reported that the force incoming was far larger then theirs and that news was coming in that Alcase was moving to mobilize as well. Realizing that the alliance had no hope of defeating those forces in this manner he ordered the general retreat and sent word to Lorderon's forces to retreat as well. Before he left he approached the walls and attempted to get Kevin to fight him in a duel but when that proved hopeless he simply threatened Kevin Zegars before leaving the young prince horribly embaressed. : "The City was in ruins as we had been rocked by catapult fire for nearly a month before we were relieved. The worst part was that he didn't even care. No apology no nothing. He proved to me that day that he was useless." : -Scotty Zegars Inside Munchen the damage was extensive and the forces of Valeria were badly damaged emotionally by the weakeness shown by Kevin Zegars. Scotty Zegars over the incident was forced to exile his brother Kevin - of whom he would not speak to again after this day - to the eastern side of Valeria in the form of the fort of Valeria. On top of exiling his brother he rounded up much of Kevin's friends and supporters from the capital of Munchen and throughout Valeria and had them judged on their guilt. Many of them were found guilty and sent to the dungeons of Munchen where they would toil till they were dead. It was this last act that burned Kevin the most as he didn't particularlly care about Munchen, and wanted to get away from his siblings anyway but it was the loss of his servents that sent him over the edge. Category:Wars Category:History of Lorderon Category:History of Arnor Category:History of the Empire of Valeria Category:War